


A Professer and His Student

by skelereaper13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ax-Crazy, Based on a script, Blushing, Chara Needs a Hug, Drugs, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kidnapping, L-Bomb, Lemon, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Professors, Students, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yandere, Yandere!Chara x Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skelereaper13/pseuds/skelereaper13
Summary: Sans is a professor. Chara is his student. Chara is also an ax-crazy, batshit crazy yandere. You get where this is going right? Well read to find out or whatever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a oneshot. I'm a Charans/Shara/Chans shipper btw (don't judge me). I also like me some Yandere Chara too. Why isn't there enough of this interesting relationship? Welp, here you go. Enjoy my cringy writing...
> 
> Based on Cardlinaudio's scripts: http://pastebin.com/98K5ZkLa and http://pastebin.com/JQcCqSBJ

The door opens. A student, Chara, and her professor, Sans entered the apartment room.

"Th-thanks again for helping me in, Professor Sans; I feel so horrible for distracting you from your busy schedule. I honestly can’t think what I would have done if you didn’t show up. I… you always-" Chara stuttered as Sans smiles warmly.

"no problem, chara."

Chara locked the door.

"what was that?"

"Oh, that? I just locked the door, haha. My neighbor sometimes walks around drunk, and sometimes stumbles into the wrong apartment."

"oh, i see."

"But anyway, enough about her, let me get you that drink I promised you. And you’re sure you just wanted water, right? I c-can’t entice you into anything else? N-not that I have alcohol or anything in my apartment, of course! I’m not that kind of girl. 'A college student more interested in finding the hottest party than the pursuit of knowledge has no place in my class…' your own words, from the first day of class."

"you remember that? you do remember a ton of stuff. a skele-ton." Sans joked.

Chara giggled. She loved his jokes.

"Yeah, I suppose I remember a lot of things you say…I just have a knack for remembering important things. Like, I still laugh when I think about how you totally shut down that idiot Carter when he was trying to heckle you that one time. 3rd day of class, I believe."

"oh, i seem to recall that. i just can't tolerate those who don't pay attention to learning."

"Yeah, he’s always been a bit of a nuisance, hasn’t he? I’ve always... **HATED** …how he’d interrupt your words and try to ridicule you. Not that he ever succeeded, of course; he’s a fool and you, Professor, you’ve always been such a… an amazing… I m-mean, you’re so inspiring, and motivating, and handsome, and so kind to me…."

"uh, what about the water?"

"Water! Right, sorry, hahaha, how could I forget. One…just one second?"

She came back with Sans' water.

"I should let you know that you won’t have to worry about Carter being a distraction in your class anymore. I heard he’s moving away, far far away."

"that seems like good news."

"Yeah, isn’t that pleasant? And now that we won’t have any more chatter from him and his peanut gallery in the back, I can just focus more on… you know, your words, and your… class. Your…your voice."

She hands over his water.

"H-here’s your w-water. Sorry for the wait, I just had to, ah, prepare it. N-n-no, drink up, please, it was no hassle, I promise. Mm-hmm, yep… every last drop."

Sans drank the whole glass, and had a funny look on his face.

"Good, right?"

"it did taste quite strange."

"Oh weird, did it taste funny? I guess the water here tastes weird sometimes, but it goes down smooth, I promise you. Here, I’ll take that glass for you. Now then, c-could I offer you something to eat?"

"no, thank you though for your hospitality."

"Oh…you’ve…you’ve got to go?"

"yes, i have to meet up with my girlfriend. we have a movie to watch."

Chara's face turned into a frown, and her eyes narrowed. She shook steadily in place. Her grip on the glass hardened.

"I…I wasn’t aware that y-you had a girlfriend, I…how careless of me."

The hand that held the glass cracked and shattered in her tight grip. The glass shards fell on the floor as Sans rushed to her aid.

"Oh n-n-no! Sorry, I’m so…clumsy, I just get so frazzled sometimes, and, I…I didn’t know that you had a..."

"enough about that, where's the first aid kit?"

"First aid kit? My, I…I AM bleeding, aren’t I? Such a pretty red…"

"chara?"

"Oh, right, First Aid Kit, it’s in, umm the pantry in the kitchen. I’ll…I’ll get it."

"no, i'll get it myself. you stay here."

"No, professor, please, I’ll get it. N-no please don’t go in th-there, I...Professor, n-no, not that door!"

Sans walked through the door, and Chara followed. As they entered the room, Chara locked the door. The sight inside was nauseous. A decomposing corpse was laid on the floor. Sans stared at the dead body in awe.

"what the...."

"Tsk tsk…professor…you weren’t supposed to see that. Not yet, anyway…not until you knew." Sans turned around to look at Chara.

Her eyes look insane, her mouth twisted into an frown.

"who's that?"

"Who is that? That’s Carter, of course…and he’s like that because he disrespected you. No one disrespects my professor, after all. I hate the thought of this spoiled little boy speaking back to you of all people when you are so kind to teach us everyd-where are you going?"

"i need to go, now." Sans said, trying to twist the doorknob. Chara snuck up behind him and embraced him, her hands holding on tightly.

"What do you mean, professor? Why do you want to go? I…I did this for you, don’t you understand? I…he is a menace, and the world…OUR world, together, would be much better without him."

"n-no, i don't love you. l-let me go."

"Now now, professor, surely… surely you don’t mean that. I… I’m sure you’re just frazzled. You get frazzled too, see? Yet another thing we have in common. We’re practically perfect for each other." Chara's blush grew bigger.

Sans was still trying to futility open the door.

"Oh, no, that is no use, I assure you. That door won’t unlock unless I want it unlocked and…well, if I’m being honest, I’m happy with you right where you are. Though you could be a little closer, if I’m being...really...honest."

Sweat dripped down the skeleton's forehead.

Chara giggled. "Oh, come, Professor, you should not be so frantic…especially with what’s coursing through your system right now. I might have gone a little overboard with the drugs but, well..I had to make sure it would work, you know? I finally have you here, after all…I couldn’t waste this one shot."

Sans gave up and gave in to her commands. He sat down at a wooden chair.

"That’s a good professor…sit down." She touched his cheekbone. "Oh my…you’re every bit as soft and smooth as I thought you would be. I…I admit, I always imagined our first time this close would be under…sweeter circumstances, but…being with you is all that matters now. You’ll see that soon one day too, professor…being here with me, being mine…is all that matters. Now then, why don’t you sleep for a while? I’ll tuck you in nice and cozy. I’m sure you’re feeling pretty tired right about now, right?"

"yeah."

"That should have you out for a few hours…which should be long enough for me to find out about this supposed girlfriend of yours."

Sans gulped.

Chara giggled again. "Mmn, aren’t you excited, professor? We’re so much closer to being together now. My gosh, this is…this is the happiest I’ve been in years! Ever since that time we first met, years ago…you don’t remember? Well, how about I tell you when you wake up…and I go and make sure your supposed girlfriend won’t bother us, okay? Goodnight, Professor…sweet dreams, my love."

Hours passed. Sans awoke with a start. He struggled, trying to break his arms free from something that was holding him down. He looked up to see a flushed Chara sitting next to him.

"Oh, good morning, professor. Easy! Eaaasy…it’s not run through your system all the way just yet. I’d ask you if you slept well, but I know you did…you slept as peaceful as a baby. And why not? You’re here on my bed, in my room, right beside me…what could possibly be better than this, right?"

"what are on my arms?"

"Those? Well, those…are a necessary precaution. They’re not too tight, are they?"

"...."

"Well, I don’t really like them either, if I’m being honest, but…well, I’m sorry, but they have to stay on. Just for now, okay? Just until we’re… you’re...just…just wear them for now, okay, my love? I promise…I promise it will be better soon. It’s Saturday morning, sir."

Sans struggled getting out of his bonds. "what did you go to me?"

"Of course I didn’t do anything to you. Professor, what kind of girl do you think I am? I’m…look, I mean, I know how all of this looks, but…it’s not like I’m cra-...it’s not like I’m...dangerous, okay? I’d never, ever do anything to hurt you, or...take advantage of you like that, or anything, okay?"

Sans stayed silent.

"I know, it’s hard to believe when you’re tied up like this, but you’ll just have to trust me. The thing is, professor…you just don’t know yet. When you do, when you hear everything here in my heart, and when you…feel…everything I have to give you, you’ll understand. Until then, you’re just going to have to trust me, and lay still…you’re still woozy, I’m sure. I might have given you too much, hehe…sorry. I’m new to this, y’know? But maybe woozy is better, at least for now. It gives you more time to listen and understand, before you decide to do something…we both might regret."

A pang of remembrance hit him. "my girlfriend!"

"Your…w-what? Your girlfriend…I, hmm, sorry, I just…I just HATE hearing that phrase, you know? But no, no, it’s okay, I understand… that’s what you know her as for now. Well…SHE’S fine, if that’s what you’re wondering. I went to your place to go…introduce myself. It felt a little strange, y’know, entering your house through the front door, with the keys and all…but it also felt so, so very right. I guess I should start getting used to that feeling now, though, right?"

"....." Sans stared at Chara, fear in his eyes.

"Just…promise me something, professor?" Chara's expression turned sadistic as she got closer to Sans. "You can never, ever call her your girlfriend again, okay? That would…upset me, and sometimes when I get upset, I do things I…I regret. Sorry, where was I.."

Sans stopped struggling. He knew his attempts were futile from the start.

"I went to go meet her, to see what this woman could possibly be like. Calm down, professor…she wasn’t home. Which is a real shame because I really…really wanted to meet her. What could she possibly have that I don’t have, you know? What could she possibly be for you that I wouldn’t be…BETTER at."

Sans sweats as Chara wraps her fingers around his cheek and looks at him guiltily.

"I did a bad thing. I saw her pictures everywhere and I…it made me…I…" She refrained from talking, trying not to break into tears. "I might have made a mess. I cleaned it up as best as I could, I promise! Not as good as the other times I cleaned up messes in your house, those times I’d visit while you were away to take little keepsakes to remember you by."

Sans looked at her, scared that she had broken into his house more than once.

"Oh, please don’t look at me like that. Your business conferences would be so long, and I...just...waiting was too difficult. I promise I didn’t do anything weird or anything. I just…kept your bed warm…and made sure your clothes were sorted and that…that they fit."

Chara's was beet red.

"Gosh, I’m gushing. I just get so nervous around you! So, I saw she wasn’t there, and her pictures were up on your wall for some reason, so I…took them down. I took out everything of hers, actually. It just...didn’t belong there, you know? Besides, there’s plenty of room now for us to put up our pictures, you know?"

"Speaking of…how do you think I look?"

"..."

Chara giggled. "Your silence says everything. I’m surprised it still fit, to be honest; it’s been awhile since I last had to put on my catholic schoolgirl uniform. The skirt goes a little higher now than it used to, but…well, I won’t tell if you won’t tell. It’ll be our little secret, okay? But…you don’t recognize it, do you?"

Sans shook his head, afraid that if he would answer, she would make him.

"It’s okay…by the end of this, you will. I promised you last night that I’d tell you where we really first met. I’ve been wanting to tell you for years now, practicing night after night how I’d make my confession. Lying here next to you in my bed, your body so warm against mine, your..cheeks so soft under my fingers...it’s almost perfect. Hmm...M-mind if I make it a little more perfect, professor?"

Chara laid down on top of Sans, her breathing slowing.

"This…this is better. Oh God, your scent…those shirts I would take and your cologne I…borrowed…they don’t stand up to the real thing. Professor…m-may I? I’ll tell you, I promise, just…this close, after waiting all this time, I…I need to, okay? Just…here, please, God, please, let me…"

She placed her lips on his, pulling him into a wet kiss. Her moans of pleasure rang throughout the house as she pushed her tongue in. She pulled back, taking a deep breath.

"It was nearly ten years ago today. I was still in middle school. I…I had a….difficult life. My father left, my mother was never there and…and her boyfriends always were. It never, they never…I never let them, but…it was getting harder and harder to keep them away. It was raining when I decided I…couldn’t keep fighting anymore. I had…I had too much, and so I decided that after school I would…I’d…"

Chara's hand slipped into his, and she marveled at how warm his fingers were against his hand.

"Hold my hand, professor, please? I…I thought it’d be easy, reliving that night, but I…it’s not.  Mmn…your fingers are so warm against my cheek. Against my jaw...against my neck. Lower, please…yes, God yes, there." His hands touched her chest. "Hold them…squeeze them… please? They’re both yours, after all…they always have been."

Sans was blushing blue. His hands touched her elegant curves and was very bewildered at her behavior. She moaned as his hands caressed her bust. He was embarrassed to admit it, but he was flustered. Who wouldn't?

"should i...."

"No, don’t stop…I’ll keep going." She moaned.

"There were so many cars on the road and the rain was falling in sheets…I figured it’d be easy to get lost in the chaos. I don’t know how long i stood on the sidewalk, mmn, God, professor, don’t stop, but I knew just a few steps into the road and it’d all be over. I wouldn’t have to fight anymore…I could finally be at peace. I didn’t know it then, as I stepped onto the asphalt, but not only would that be the day I died… but it would also be the day I would be reborn."

Chara pulled down his pants, revealing something that made her breathe deeply with joy.

"There we go. Those pants was just getting in the way, anyway. Doesn’t my hands feel better than that fabric?"

Sans shook his head.

"No? Maybe you need to be reminded that I am the only one who would give you pleasure, the only one who is your everything..."

Chara giggled as she kissed him again, with all the passion she could muster. Sans struggled against his grip. He wanted to bite that tongue that always wanted entrance to his mouth. She pulled back and stroked his face.

"I walked, step…step...step...and I turned towards the cars. My eyes were closed, so I never saw where you came from. I heard the tires screech, could see the bright lights through my eyelids, and then...warmth. A warmth unlike anything I’d ever felt before in my life. It was the bright heat of being reborn…it was that same warmth I’d spend the rest of my life chasing."

She grabbed his hand diligently.

"You tackled me out of the way just in time to save me…but not fast enough to save yourself. I expected the greatest pain I’d ever felt, but instead felt the white heat of salvation…and, though I didn’t understand it then, I was remade. In that moment, I became yours.  
I was wearing this same outfit when you saved me." She held his hand tighter. "Give me your hand...before, you see, the skirt went all the way down to…here. Now, though, it goes up…higher…all the way up…to here."

She stopped at her entrance. "Can you feel that, professor? How hot it is? Here, higher still…god, right there, yes. No, don’t…don’t move your fingers. Let me move against them."

She started to thrust against his boney fingers. "Oh, God, yes...can’t you feel it? Can’t you feel my love? What about now, when I slide my panties over…Oh Jesus, oh my...goodness, you’re touching me, it’s you, it’s real, it’s my love and his hand is on...now…iiiinnnnnn me. Please, yes, please…."

She kept going, moaning deeply as she told her story.

"You said something to me while we waited for the ambulance, do you remember? You wouldn’t let go the whole time…you were so worried that I was the one who was hurt, you almost didn’t seem to notice what had happened to your legs. You held me close…and you said...you said you had me. You said you wouldn’t let go until the hurting stop. You said you wouldn’t leave, even when I began to cry. You said you’d stay as long as I needed you."

Tears fell from her eyes. Sans felt a new feeling in his SOUL. Sympathy.

"You still have me, don’t you Sans? You can feel it, in here…all of that is yours. The hurting has never fully stopped…and the tears never really stopped falling…and I never stopped needing you. That’s why I’m here, don’t you understand? That’s why I’m yours…that’s why I’ve dedicated my life to loving you. Because you’re mine."

She stopped moving and pulled back.

"I’m close, I’m so, so close… but no, not like this, not yet. I want me first time with you to be…special. I want it to be…together. Here, let me finish taking our clothes off…we’re getting close now, and it has to be as pure as possible."

Chara giggled as she pulled down his underwear and went back up to his face.

"I’m going to start up here, with your lips, and I’m going to keep kissing until I get to right..where..I want…to be." She kissed him from top to bottom.

"The doctors said you wouldn’t remember me." She paused between kisses. "They also said you’d never walk again, but look at you now. They ALSO said no visitors past 6…that I shouldn’t leave every time you woke up…that I shouldn’t touch you while you were asleep...but their rules were for normal people. What we had was...far beyond that."

Chara stopped and felt his sternum against her cheek.

Mmn…your scent. It’s so…manly, so intoxicating. It’s making me think things and feel things I’ve…never, ever felt before. Lying there, asleep, I told you things I have spent the last ten years mustering the courage the tell you again. That it was my time to protect you…that it was my turn to hold you. That you’d have me as long as you needed me…and that I was grateful for what you did. I never got a proper chance to tell you just how thankful I was that you saved me that night. So now…with your...." Chara breathed slowly, "...manhood so…ready and…proud…and…big…let me thank you properly."

She moaned in ecstasy as she pushed herself on to her beloved professer. She thrusted into him, savoring the feeling of pleasure. The skeleton couldn't help himself, and started to move up into her as well. Their love-making lasted a few moments as she rode her lover. His cock twitch and she knew it was time. Chara stopped moving before Sans released into her.

"No no no, no, my love, not yet...save it, save all of that…mmn, tasty seed for somewhere else, okay? Because it’s time…it’s time for things to finally be perfect. Lay back, I…I can do this. I’ve been waiting for this, all my life, and now… here, on top of you, with my p-p-pussy dripping and your c-cock aching, it’s time. T-time to finally…to have you…and…"

Chara was about to break down. She started to sob uncontrollably on Sans.

"I can’t. I’ve brought myself here, and yet now, I can’t just…take it from you. It wasn’t meant to be like this, I can’t…force it out of you. I need to know, I need to feel…that what we’re about to do…this sacred promise we’re about to make each other...isn’t because you’re tied down. Here, okay? I’m…I’m untying your bonds now."

Sans was untied. He was relieved, but looked as Chara, a broken shell of a person. He still felt great sympathy for her. Even if she was an obsessed, infatuated girl, she deserved to be happy.

"I’m…I’m here, you’re free, and I still want you just as badly as I always have, but…it’s…it’s up to you now. I can take everything else…but this...my…my virginity…you have to take that."

Sans knew he was going to regret this. He got on top of her.

"Professor? I…my…m-my love…I..." Sans kissed her, tongue in her mouth. "Mmn, please, slowly, I’ve…I’ve never…had anything other than your…your scarf."

"i thought....i....lost that."

"I know, I know…when you mentioned in class that you lost it...I…I nearly came right then and there. But you’ve forgiven everything else…you can forgive that, too. Now please, it’s…it’s yours to take."

Sans slipped his cock in between her entrance and started thrusting, her moans radiating from the house.

"Yes, God yes, oh…God, it’s so...you’re so…big. I never thought it would…ah, God, yes, deeper, deeper…yes, all of it, oh God. I feel so… stretched. I feel so…full. I feel so…complete. Just…hold me here, okay? Let me…let me get used to it.

Now…I’m ready. I’m yours…so take me however you want.

He smirked as he thrusted into her, enjoyed every yelp she made when he slapped that nice ass of hers. He was enjoying it, she was enjoying it. And that was all that mattered.

"This is…perfect, this is everything, God, it…it has never felt so…good before. It’s everything I hoped it would be…you’re perfect, just like I knew you would be. Professor, I’m… i’m so close, I’m almost..yes, please…with me…with me, IN ME, ALL OF IT, IN ME, YES, YES, MY LOVE, YES!"

Sans released all of his seed in her. Her orgasmic screams rung in the air.

"God, I can feel it…I can feel all of it in me. This is where I was meant to be, can’t you feel it? This is right, this is what I was made for. To be right here, held by you, with you like this…and all of that..that heat, that perfect heat…inside of me."

Sans and Chara looked into each other's eyes. Both were sweaty and smelt of sex.

"Professor? I…I want you to know. I love-"

A phone rang.

"Oh…you still have your phone, right."

"should i get it?"

"No no no, I’ll….I’ll get it. You stay right here… in me."

"who is it?"

"Mmn…looks like…" Chara voice turns deeper. "...looks like it’s the girl you used to call your girlfriend. I’m going to say…hello. You won’t mind, will you? Now that you’re...MINE…and all."

"yeah.....sure...."

"Mmn…good professor."

She picked up the call.

"Hello? No, you’ve got the right phone number. Yes, mm-hmm, he’s right here…still inside of me. Who am I? I’m the only person he’s ever truly loved…and you’re his only mistake. No, no, I think YOU need to listen. This man, this perfect, flawless, hero of a man…was never yours. If you ever try and contact him again, I’ll make sure you pay the full price for pretending to have him for as long as you did. Oooh…Mmn...what was that? Sorry, it’s so hard to make sense of what you’re saying…it’d seem what I’m saying is turning him on, and I can feel him getting hard inside of me again. Mmn, there he is…he’s ready. So remember…this man is mine, and you live only because of my courtesy. Don’t test how thin my patience is. Now say goodbye, professor."

"bye."

"Good boy. Bye now."

She ended the call. Chara leaned in close in.

"You…you are making me feel pretty wild, professor."

"am i?" Sans smirked.

"I’ve…I’ve, shit, I’ve never felt this damned good before."

She place her hand on his face again.

"You and me, love, we are going to do some really kinky shit tonight."


End file.
